


Realize

by KhristinaMargarrette



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Fem!Luffy, Female!Luffy, One Shot, Songbased story, luffyxzoro, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhristinaMargarrette/pseuds/KhristinaMargarrette
Summary: Birds of the same Feather flocks together. It seems Luffia and Zoro's brains work the same way because both never realized what they feel for each other is more than just being best friends.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	Realize

**Author's Note:**

> The song is Realize by Colbie Caillat

There is a term that says, Birds of the same Feather flocks together.

In this case, that is true, but in a very different sense. Luffia and Zoro are somewhat alike. Both have dreams that they want to fulfill. Both are loyal to their family and friends, they are both good fighters, and most of all - BOTH OF THEM ARE IDIOTS.

Both of them have been best friends for years. They met in East Blue when Zoro was in some sort of trouble and Luffia just happens to be walking at the right time, roping herself in the same bad situation. Zoro was about 19 at that time and Luffia was just 17 years old.

She has been persistent to be his friend and when they were able to get to know each other, they were able to build strong bonds towards each other, but regardless, they are still idiots.

Years and years together, their bond is getting stronger to a point where people kept asking about their real score

Many people are already asking the level of their relationship. Their closeness has been way past being in a _Best Friend Zone_ already.

"Are you sure he is not your boyfriend?" one person asked Luffia. It is Nami who asked her. Luffia met her by a chance after meeting Zoro. Although Zoro and Nami do not get along that much, they are still friends regardless.

Luffia looked at the person and tried to process her words.

"Boyfriend? What's the difference between a boyfriend and a best friend? Are they not the same thing?"

Nami groaned. Years of being with Luffia, she ought to be used to her usual naiveness but sometimes, her innocence or more like her idiocy is still surprising.

"There is a difference, idiot. A boyfriend is someone you share intimacy with. It means you kiss him, hug him, be lovey-dovey and you go on dates. Whereas a best friend is a guy or a girl you are best comfortable with as friends - or brother or sister. So, which one is Zoro?"

Luffia blinked again.

Which one is it? She also does not know.

"I trust Zoro, and I don't care about any of that best friend or boyfriend thingy. Zoro is Zoro."

"Well, idiot. You should care because if you guys are just best friends, then there would come a time that Zoro will be in a relationship, have a girlfriend, and possibly get married. That means, he will be spending most of his time with his girlfriend, and usually, best friends are left out."

_Take time to realize_

_That your warmth is_

_Crashing down on me_

The question left hanging for some time now and there are still times when Luffia would ask herself about it. Would Zoro really leave her once he gets a girlfriend?

Right now, they are chilling under a tree in the university they are in. Zoro is already in his senior year whilst Luffia in on her first year for her business management degree. As usual, Zoro is currently sleeping using Luffia's lap.

"Zoro..." She called out.

Zoro opened his eye and looked at Luffia questionably.

"You will stay with me, right?" She asked.

Zoro was shocked by her question and he was about to retort or snort at her, but when he saw her eyes looked at him as if she is in doubt - Zoro turned serious. One thing he learned about Luffia for all the years they spent together is that she rarely and almost never doubts anything. And if she does, it means it is something that seriously bothers her deeply.

"Of course. I'll never leave your side."

_Take time to realize_

_That I am on your side_

_Didn't I, didn't I tell you..._

The answer made Luffia smile. She is satisfied knowing that Zoro will never leave her side, but still, she never asked about their true bond.

Was it just being best friends?

Or is it more than that?

Although the questions were left hanging there, she did not ponder on it. Why bother, right?

That thought remained like that until she encountered a certain circumstance.

It is already 5 PM and she has to meet Zoro since he usually drives her to her apartment. It is an apartment she shares with her sisters. Although Ann and Sab graduated from University and got their own degrees, they still live in the same apartment. This is due to the working locations of the twins. It is accessible and near their apartment.

Luffia almost ran to the parking lot where Zoro's bike is at. She would usually see him standing beside his bike while waiting for her, but this time, he is not alone.

He was with a girl - blonde beautiful and sophisticated woman.

"I know you and Luffia are just best friends so I don't think I should confess to you. Will you go out with me?"

Luffia heard the woman asked.

Go out? Aren't they already out of the building? Why is she asking him to go out with her?

"Go out with you? We are already outside of the building if you haven't noticed." Zoro snorted. His line of thought is really similar to Luffia's and the way he said this, he was dead serious that made the blond woman sweatdrop a little.

"No, I mean, I want to be your girlfriend."

Luffia stood from where she is hiding, frozen in shock.

Girlfriend?

That term brings back Nami's words.

If this woman becomes Zoro's girlfriend, and Luffia remains as a best friend, does that mean Zoro will leave her side and spend most of his time with this woman instead of Luffia?

The thought of Zoro spending his time with this woman brings pain in Luffia's heart.

She is a selfish person and she does not want to share what is hers.

She wanted most of Zoro's time!

She wanted most of his attention!

She does not want any woman to spend time with him!

But wait, why is she trying to monopolize him like this?

Does this mean...?

Luffia was quite shocked by what she realized.

"I want to be Zoro's girlfriend too... and I also want to be his best friend..." She whispered to herself.

Her heart started to beat faster and the realization struck so hard that she cannot believe it herself. She can't face Zoro for now. Not when she is confused about how to act in front of him. Zoro knew her too well and a little distraction will be suspicious.

Luffia decided to run away from the parking lot. She decided to seek Nami or Robin. Her mind is in a roller coaster right now.

As Luffia ran away, she tried calling Nami and a good thing she is just nearby.

"Nami! Nami! Help!"

"What? Help? What happened?"

"I, uh - I need to talk to you, NOW!" Luffia is panicking. What should she do?

"Alright. Where are you?"

Luffia gave her location and it did not take time for Nami to locate her. They decided to meet in a park somewhere. She was pacing back and forth while chewing on her lips. Panicked expression evident on her and this worried Nami.

"Luffia, what happened? Where is Zoro?" Nami knew that whenever Luffia is in trouble, Zoro would always be there to support her and it is quite a surprise to see her alone without Zoro.

"He is my problem!"

"Huh?"

"There was this woman who wanted to be his girlfriend, and I heard it, and you said that if Zoro will have girlfriend, he will not be staying with me like always and spend his time with his girlfriend and I will be left alone, and I don't want that. So, I don't want that to happen. I just want Zoro's time, most of his time, I want most of his attention! I don't want anyone harboring his attention except kendo - but that is beside the point! Nami - I don't want to be his best friend anymore! I want to be his girlfriend so he can spend time with me but I also like being his best friend! What should I do?!"

"Wait, wait. Slow down, will you?" Nami is having trouble with all her explanation so she tried asking to get the gist of the scenario. "So, someone asked him out - "

"She is stupid for asking him out! They are already outside of the building in the first place!" Nami groaned at her logic and she wanted to explain to Luffia about the logic of asking someone to go out, but she let it slide for now.

"Alright, let me rephrase. She wanted to be his girlfriend." Luffia nodded. 

"And you don't want that." Another nod. "And basically, you want to monopolize him - which means you want all of his attention." Luffia nodded. "Were you furious when you heard she wanted to be his girlfriend?"

"I am mad! I won't let her be his girlfriend!"

"That means you are jealous. And if we add up all you are thinking and feeling right now, that only means you are in love with your best friend."

Luffia gaped for a while then realization dawned on her.

And she is surprised that she admitted it to herself.

"What do I do now?"

"What do you mean? Of course, you have to tell him!"

"EEH?"

So, Nami tried to convince Luffia to try and tell Zoro. But she is adamant because she does not know how she will explain it.

_But I can't spell it out for you_

_No, it's never gonna be that simple_

_No, I can't spell it out for you..._

Luffia lost the will to say it out loud. How can she say it? How can she even tell him about this!

She never expected this to happen at all! And worse, after the blond woman, there are a lot of women trying to ask Zoro to be their boyfriend. This just irritates Luffia!

"You're not his girlfriend! Why should you care?" One woman asked in a snort. Luffia confronted this woman since she is planning to ask Zoro to be her boyfriend and of course, when Luffia heard it, she immediately tried to shoo her away.

"It doesn't matter! Don't try to get close to him or else I will beat you up!" She growled. The woman backed. Luffia's infamous reputation as a fighter scared the woman. After all, Luffia's one of the few women who can fight well.

Of course, her sisters were also brawlers, and being the youngest, people expected her to be as wild.

"Why don't you just tell him already? It is a pain in the ass when both of you are acting the way you all do and just keep on dancing around each other!" Nami pointed out. Luffia only looked at her, confused about what she said.

For all she is worth, Luffia is not aware that a very similar thing is happening to Zoro.

Whenever he heard someone who wanted to ask Luffia out, he will immediately pull out his swords and point it at the man. This is the main reason why no one would dare to go to Luffia despite being and beautiful woman. It is because Zoro is already guarding his territory.

The only problem right here is how he will tell her.

Like what everyone says: Birds of the same feather flocks together.

_If you just realize what I just realized_

_Then we'd be perfect for each other and we'd never find another_

_Just realize what I just realized_

_We'd never have to wonder if we miss out on each other now..._

_Take time to realize_

_Oh, oh, I'm on your side_

_Didn't I, didn't I tell you?_

_But I can't spell it out for you_

_No, it's never gonna be that simple_

_No, I can't spell it out for you..._

_If you just realize what I just realized_

_Then we'd be perfect for each other and we'd never find another_

_Just realize what I just realize_

_We'd never have to wonder if we miss out on each other now..._

It is really painful that the two of them are thinking the same thing, feeling the same thing, and doing the same thing! Watching all of these, Nami, Usopp, and even Sanji are all getting headaches. So, the three of them set up a perfect situation for them to confess already!

What they did is they planned to separately tell them a lie.

"Zoro is about to accept a woman to be his girlfriend!" Nami told Luffia one time and to say the least, she immediately stood up and seriously asked where he is so she can stop it.

"Luffia is about to accept a man to be her boyfriend." Usopp told Zoro and he instantly woke up from his nap and demanded where she is. Of course, he got lost along the way. We are talking about Zoro after all - a very directionally challenged man.

Along the way, so many things are running in their minds.

So many what-ifs, confusions, hesitations, and insecurities that they never thought would exist in them. When they found each other, they were panting from running all around the University campus in search of each other.

"You're not allowed to have a boyfriend!"

"You're not allowed to have a girlfriend!"

They both shouted at each other at the same time. They looked at each other and process what the other said.

_It's not the same_

_No, it's never the same_

_If you don't feel it too_

_If you meet me halfway_

_If you would meet me halfway_

_It could be the same for you..._

"I am not going to allow anyone to steal you from me! I don't want that!" Luffia shouted at him.

"Like hell, they will. And I don't want anyone stealing you away from me." Zoro said.

"You're not allowed to have a girlfriend!"

"Fine! But in return, you are not allowed to have a boyfriend!" Zoro shouted back.

"Fine by me! You are only allowed to have a girlfriend if it is me! No one else!" Luffia is firm about her statement. It is bold to even declare that since it is not a proper confession.

"Same goes for me too. You are only allowed to have a boyfriend if it is going to be me!" Zoro retorted.

Silence engulfed them as they try to process the words.

But given their brain capacity, it seems that they cannot openly explain it. Instead, in their eyes, there is an understanding of each other. This only goes that the bond they shared is not something that can be broken easily.

_If you just realize what I just realized_

_Then we'd be perfect for each other and we'd never find another_

_Just realize what I just realize_

_We'd never have to wonder if we miss out on each other now..._

The good thing about being idiots and bad at words is that actions spoke louder than words. All the insecurities, hesitations were gone. After all, they realized the same thing.

They are in love with each other after all...

And as for the label?

Who cares about that? they never cared about it in the first place. Besides, they are clear on one thing. They are not **just** best friends, but they are also lovers. That is all there is.

And the moment they kissed in front of the public to see, many already realized that their hopes for Luffia and Zoro are gone in the drain...

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**


End file.
